Top 100 VA Title Listing
This is a top over voice actor and actresses with the most Voice-over titles on this wiki. The "†" tells us that the actor or actress has passed away. Top 100 VA Title Listing #Frank Welker (682 VA titles) (American) #Fred Tatasciore (671 VA titles) (American) #Steve Blum (656 VA titles) (American) #Kirk Thornton (597 VA titles) (American) #Grey Griffin (518 VA titles) (American) #Yuri Lowenthal (518 VA titles) (American) #Jim Cummings (516 VA titles) (American) #Dee Bradley Baker (500 VA titles) (American) #Wendee Lee (495 VA titles) (American) #Jeff Bennett (488 VA titles) (American) #Michelle Ruff (476 VA titles) (American) #Corey Burton (467 VA titles) (American) #Michael McConnohie (458 VA titles) (American) #Tara Strong (446 VA titles) (Canadian) #Kevin Michael Richardson (437 VA titles) (American) #Kari Wahlgren (434 VA titles) (American) #Kyle Hebert (430 VA titles) (American) #Stephanie Sheh (424 VA titles) (American) #Rob Paulsen (412 VA titles) (American) #Patrick Seitz (411 VA titles) (American) #Liam O'Brien (407 VA titles) (American) #Laura Bailey (402 VA titles) (American) #Karen Strassman (395 VA titles) (American) #Jennifer Hale (393 VA titles) (American) #Jamieson Price (385 VA titles) (American) #Luci Christian (385 VA titles) (American) #Tress MacNeille (381 VA titles) (American) #Dave Wittenberg (374 VA titles) (American) #Lex Lang (371 VA titles) (American) #Nolan North (356 VA titles) (American) #Kath Soucie (354 VA titles) (American) #Kate Higgins (332 VA titles) (American) #Robin Atkin Downes (331 VA titles) (British) #Richard Epcar (329 VA titles) (American) #Tom Kenny (324 VA titles) (American) #Todd Haberkorn (322 VA titles) (American) #Travis Willingham (322 VA titles) (American) #Cam Clarke (316 VA titles) (American) #Troy Baker (313 VA titles) (American) #Monica Rial (310 VA titles) (American) #Sam Riegel (309 VA titles) (American) #Jess Harnell (307 VA titles) (American) #Keith Silverstein (306 VA titles) (American) #Mona Marshall (304 VA titles) (American) #Christopher R. Sabat (303 VA titles) (American) #John DiMaggio (302 VA titles) (American) #Cindy Robinson (299 VA titles) (American) #Doug Stone (295 VA titles) (American) #Maurice LaMarche (295 VA titles) (Canadian) #Michael Sorich (292 VA titles) (American) #Steve Kramer (291 VA titles) (American) #Crispin Freeman (287 VA titles) (American) #Phil LaMarr (287 VA titles) (American) #Matthew Mercer (277 VA titles) (American) #Russi Taylor (276 VA titles) (American) #Dorothy Elias-Fahn (270 VA titles) (American) #Cree Summer (268 VA titles) (Canadian) #Barbara Goodson (265 VA titles) (American) #David Lodge (264 VA titles) (American) #Colleen Clinkenbeard (263 VA titles) (American) #Johnny Yong Bosch (260 VA titles) (American) #Bill Farmer (259 VA titles) (American) #Doug Erholtz (259 VA titles) (American) #Mike McFarland (259 VA titles) (American) #Vic Mignogna (253 VA titles) (American) #Michael Gough (252 VA titles) (American) #Cherami Leigh (251 VA titles) (American) #Christopher Corey Smith (247 VA titles) (American) #Caitlin Glass (245 VA titles) (American) #Jim Ward (243 VA titles) (American) #Mary Elizabeth McGlynn (243 VA titles) (American) #Michael Bell (243 VA titles) (American) #Bridget Hoffman (242 VA titles) (American) #Dave Mallow (241 VA titles) (American) #Lani Minella (241 VA titles) (American) #Gregg Berger (240 VA titles) (American) #Sonny Strait (238 VA titles) (American) #Keith Szarabajka (233 VA titles) (American) #Ben Diskin (232 VA titles) (American) #Grant George (232 VA titles) (American) #JB Blanc (232 VA titles) (American) #Ian Sinclair (231 VA titles) (American) #Eric Vale (230 VA titles) (American) #Neil Ross (226 VA titles) (American) #Scott Menville (226 VA titles) (American) #André Sogliuzzo (225 VA titles) (American) #James Arnold Taylor (225 VA titles) (American) #Brina Palencia (224 VA titles) (American) #Debi Derryberry (224 VA titles) (American) #Kent Williams (224 VA titles) (American) #Steve Staley (224 VA titles) (American) #Tony Oliver (223 VA titles) (American) #Charlie Adler (221 VA titles) (American) #J. Michael Tatum (221 VA titles) (American) #Josh Grelle (221 VA titles) (American) #Nika Futterman (221 VA titles) (American) #Roger Craig Smith (220 VA titles) (American) #Tom Wyner (219 VA titles) (American) #Carlos Alazraqui (218 VA titles) (American) #Dan Woren (218 VA titles) (American) Category:English Voice Over Wikia